


Hide and Seek at the Institute

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [33]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Max, Rafe, and Rowan play hide and seek at the Institute while the grown-ups are meeting.





	Hide and Seek at the Institute

**Author's Note:**

> So listen I've got Lord of Shadows on reserve at the library so I haven't read it yet, but I assume there's a big bad out there somewhere so idk what it is but I thought you know they've got to meet about big bads at the Institute every now and then right?!?

“Okay you've got snacks, games, and coloring books. Daddy and I and Rowan’s daddy will be just down the hall in the meeting hall okay? If you need anything just come and get us. Aunt Lily should be here soon enough to babysit you.”

“Okay Papa.” Rafe and Max answered.

Rowan nodded in agreement.

Alec kissed Rafe and Max on the forehead and left them in the library to head to the meeting room with all the others.

 

As soon as he had left Max got a large smile on his face.

“Let's go play hide and seek in the Institute!”

“That's a great idea Maxi!” Rafe answered his brother.

“I don't know what if your Aunt Lily comes and we're not here? I don't want to get in trouble.” Rowan told them.

“Aunt Lily won't care Rowan. She's super cool. If anything she'll join us.” Rafe said.

“Okay I guess we can play, but I don't want to hide alone.”

“That's okay Rowan. We can go hide together while Rafe tries to look for us”

“Okay”

 

Max and Rowan ran out of the library as Rafe started counting. 

Their little feet running through the halls looking for a place to hide and they found one. Max thought the closet in his Papa’s old room would be good.

They crouched down in the closet trying to suppress giggles as they waited for Rafe to find them.

 

Rafael finally got to 100 and started to try find his brother and Rowan. 

He was heading towards the kitchen when he heard the yelling.

He hid behind a column as he saw Aunt Lily yelling expletives as she ran out of the library. Soon he saw his Daddy, Papa, Rowan’s dad, grandpa, grandma, uncle Jace and Uncle Simon, Aunt Izzy Maia and Clary, Catarina, Tessa, Jem, Emma, and Julian all run out of the meeting hall. 

“They're gone. All three are gone. I just got here and went in to check and they're not there. What if he's gotten to them?”

Magnus tried to remain calm; “Lily I'm sure it's nothing that serious I'm sure they're around here somewhere. You know Max and Rafael I'm sure they're just playing it something.” at the same time as he was saying these things he was also trying to suppress his fears of the worst. 

 

Rafe realized something bad was happening. He didn't like seeing his Daddy and Papa scared and all the others scared as well. His Daddy and Papa were powerful why would they be scared. He decided he should probably go and tell the truth.

 

He came out behind the column he was hiding behind and Grandma saw him. She ran and picked him up and hugged him tightly.

Papa took him in his arms from Grandma.

“Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane I thought I told you, your brother, and Rowan to stay in the library.”

Rafe realized their mistake, “I'm sorry Papa. Max and I thought it would be fun to play hide and seek. We didn't think anyone would get upset Papa” he said as sweetly as he could.

Suddenly the mood of everyone lightened and Alec breathed a sigh of relief.

“Rafe where did Max and Rowan hide?” Daddy asked.

“I don't know I was on my way to find them.”

 

Everyone spread out to find the two little boys.

 

Lily found them in the closet asleep. She picked them both up one on each hip. 

Shaking her head a little amused at their antics as she carried them to the others.

Everyone was calmed when she came back with Max and Rowan. 

 

Alec and Magnus took their boys home along with Rowan and his dad. They thought the wards of the apartment would be a safer place for them. 

 

“I felt like I was going to have a heart attack Magnus. I've never been so scared.”

“I know I was as well. I mean I know we agreed to keep them in their childhood as long as possible, but if we don't talk to them about what is happening they could get in trouble.”

“How about we try and discuss it with them tomorrow? It's been a long day let's go to bed.”


End file.
